


【帝二世/帝韦伯】回到伦敦

by tanyalenlen



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyalenlen/pseuds/tanyalenlen
Summary: 帝二世/帝韦伯同人《心之声》的番外。





	【帝二世/帝韦伯】回到伦敦

回到伦敦后，韦伯和伊斯坎达尔一起打车返回住处。路上韦伯一直用手机刷新着订单的物流信息，直到车停到楼下时才不得不放弃希望……网上预订的床今天是真的送不到了。他懊恼地抓了抓头发。

伊斯坎达尔下车后自觉的从司机手里接过放在后备箱的行李，抬头看着这处旧公寓楼，眼神中似乎有点惊讶，韦伯心虚地担心着伊斯坎达尔是否觉得这栋老房子破的出乎意料。但伊斯坎达尔却开口说道。

“原来小格蕾也住在这里啊。”

他这才注意到楼上的窗口前格蕾正在朝他们招手。

旧公寓楼没有电梯，楼下也没有门禁，只有一扇虚掩的大门，伊斯坎达尔原本就健硕的身材拎着笨重的行李箱在拥挤的楼梯间里前行，衣服蹭在脱落墙皮的墙壁上留下了一片灰尘。这让搬到这里十多年来的韦伯，第一次产生打算换房子的念头。

因为不喜欢被人打扰，公寓的一整层被韦伯租下来改造成了一套平层住宅，中间的走廊隔开了两边对称的四个房间。一侧两间连通的房间做书房与会客间用（虽然一般不会有什么工作上认识的人来拜访他的私人住宅），另一侧两间相邻的房间则是他与格蕾的卧室。自从现代魔术科毕业后，格蕾便不能再申请时钟塔所属的学生公寓，于是韦伯干脆让她搬进了原本就是为她准备的留宿用的客房里。

格蕾等在楼上，帮他们把好不容易搬上来的行李箱推进了韦伯的卧室。伊斯坎达尔先于韦伯进入房间，跟在他身后的韦伯看到他的眼神果然落在了位于室内的那张介于单人床和双人床之间的小床上，脸上一阵发烫。

在他们回来之前，格蕾已经对房间做了打扫。但其实在他离开的时候，这个房间就处于自从搬进来以后最整洁状态。韦伯规整好了一切，给家具细心罩上了遮挡灰尘的白布才离开，因为那时候的他觉得自己大概率没机会再回这里了。 

伊斯坎达尔后背上浸湿的汗迹，让刚才从墙壁上蹭到的灰尘更加明显，韦伯催促着他先去浴室洗澡。在教会伊斯坎达尔使用浴室里的老式旋拧水龙头后，韦伯拿走了伊斯坎达尔换下来的脏衣服。

格蕾看到抱着脏衣服走出来的韦伯，下意识的想要接过来拿去帮他清洗，韦伯却摇头说打算自己来，然后径直走进了浴室隔壁的洗衣房。

当韦伯把洗净的衣服放进烘衣机中的时候，才忽然想起自己没给伊斯坎达尔准备换洗的衣服。就在这时，他听到浴室内的流水声停了下来。

身上擦拭到半干，腰间裹着浴巾的伊斯坎达尔走了出来，看到韦伯正踟蹰的站在浴室门口等他。

“有什么能让我临时穿一下的衣服吗？”

“到屋里来说。”

他疑惑的被韦伯推着走进卧室关上了门。伊斯坎达尔走到床边坐下，看着韦伯动作慢吞吞地走到了衣柜旁，不知道为什么，他的脸一下子红了起来，一直烧到耳根连着侧颈的地方。

伊斯坎达尔看着他从衣柜深处翻找出了两件衣服递给了自己，然后别扭的走回衣柜，把刚才为了取衣服拿出来的东西逐一放好。

他打开平整叠好的白T衫，正准备换上时，被T衫上的图案和左肩一片浅淡的红色痕迹吸引了注意力。他瞬间明白了韦伯刚才的反应。

韦伯整好衣柜站起身来的时候，看到伊斯坎达尔已经换好了他拿给他的衣服。思绪像被人摁下了倒带键，重新穿上这身衣服的伊斯坎达尔和记忆中没有任何变化。

“我记得那时我也送你了一件同样的衣服。”

韦伯点了点头，再次打开了衣柜，从里面拿出了另一件T衫。只是与伊斯坎达尔身上的那件，除了红酒痕迹外几乎如全新的T衫不同，韦伯的这件已经在漫长的岁月中变的破旧，有弹性的边缘卷起了波浪形的褶皱，胸前的“大战略”图案也变的模糊斑驳。

“终于有机会一起穿了。”伊斯坎达尔笑着说道。

韦伯的鼻腔忽然酸楚了起来。

按照伊斯坎达尔的要求，沐浴过后韦伯也换上了那件“大战略”T衫。带着一身归程的疲惫，两人蜷缩在房间内没再出门。晚饭吃过格蕾带回来的三明治后，韦伯打开了自己珍藏的从马其顿带来的酒，为自己和伊斯坎达尔斟满。

当瓶中酒见底的时候，韦伯举起酒瓶上的产地标签给伊斯坎达尔看。

“来自你的故乡。”

伊斯坎达尔笑了笑，其实这不会让他产生熟悉的感觉，因为在他生活的那个时代，酒还不是这个味道。见韦伯已经有点喝醉了，他抬手揉了揉他的头发。韦伯拉开了他的手掌，顺势把侧脸依靠在了他的肩膀上。

“离开冬木的时候，我没有直接坐飞机返回伦敦。而是一边打工一边游历，从西亚穿越了整片大陆。我想顺着你曾经走过的道路，去看看你的故乡。”

“走到马其顿的时候，当地的管理者听说我是从时钟塔出来的，便主动邀请我给那里的孩子们了讲一堂课，那是我人生中第一次站上讲台，我一直以为这种站在人前的工作不可能适合我，不知道为什么，那一刻我忽然觉得这样的人生或许也不错。那段让你成为传说的征途，果然有着让人蜕变的魔力……”

他们依偎在一起坐在卧室内的地毯上，夜风从敞开的窗户里吹过，还穿着短袖的韦伯不禁打了个冷战，让借着醉意侃侃而谈的他找回了几分清醒。

“冷了吗？”伊斯坎达尔问道，本想抱着他取暖。却见他反而离开了自己的肩膀，拍了拍脸颊站起身来。

“在飞机上没怎么休息好，今天还是早点睡吧。”

虽然不是坐经济舱回来的，但对伊斯坎达尔的身型来说，商务舱的空间远不够宽敞。看着伊斯坎达尔用别扭的姿势半躺在座椅上的韦伯也同样没休息好，所以在酒精的作用下，困倦一下子就袭了上来。

“床有点太窄了……今晚你睡在这里，我去书房的沙发上睡。”

韦伯一边说着一边走向衣柜，打算从里面拿出备用的毛毯。却被伊斯坎达尔拉住了手臂，一把抱起来走向了他描述中的‘窄小的床’。

“喂！你干什么！”韦伯惊呼道，可一想到格蕾还在隔壁就赶紧压低了声音。

“到底能不能睡的下不试试怎么知道？”

伊斯坎达尔把韦伯放在靠墙的床的内侧，然后欺身向前把他半抱在怀中也躺在了床上。

“我觉得没什么问题。”伊斯坎达尔得出了结论。

面前几乎贴在墙上，背后又紧贴着伊斯坎达尔的胸膛，韦伯感觉动弹不得。而且以他对这张床面积的估算，伊斯坎达尔距离床边恐怕也没剩下多少余地，连翻身都很难做到。

“其实我经常睡在沙发上……以前看文献的时候，有一周都是在书房里睡……”韦伯闷声说道。

除了想让不再拥有英灵之身的伊斯坎达尔好好休息之外，他也隐隐感觉到以这样的姿势，他们两人今晚恐怕不能安然入睡……有什么隐秘又火热的诱惑随着背后温暖的体温逐渐发酵。

果然如他所想，产生这种感觉的不止他一个人。

伊斯坎达尔收紧了从背后抱着韦伯的手臂，把脸埋进他的后颈啜吻了起来，用鼻尖顶开细密的黑发，越吻越深。后来干脆把韦伯的长发撩起来披在枕头上，暴露出整片洁白的后颈皮肤。

韦伯认命的呼出一口气。感觉到伊斯坎达尔的手从下摆探进了他的T衫里，他便顺从的揪住后衣领，把T衫拉起到了头顶上方。伊斯坎达尔低声地笑了一声，把他的内裤拉下了下来当做对他动作的回应。

突然暴露出来的私密处还是让韦伯明显地颤抖了一下。伊斯坎达尔在他的股间梭巡了一圈，前面已经有了一些反应，后穴却非常紧致。用手指抚摸的时候，他试探性地戳了两下，发现韦伯整个人都忍不住轻颤了起来。

伊斯坎达尔即想到，上次那场特殊的情事中，韦伯一直处于半昏迷的状态，所以这次对他来说恐怕才是真正意义上的第一次。他的动作也不禁放缓了下来。

“小子，有什么能用的吗？”

这种情况下不用明说他也知道伊斯坎达尔问的是什么。

“怎么可能有那种东西！”他小声反驳道，转念一想又补充了一句，“床头柜里有润肤乳……”

接着他感觉到床垫下沉，床边传来了抽屉被拉开翻找东西的声音。伊斯坎达尔再翻身回来的时候，他的股间被什么冰凉的东西触到了，一股粘腻的感觉。

他抓紧枕头的一角，尽可能的把脸埋在里面。黏糊糊的膏体在他的穴口稍作晕染，便滑腻地闯入了他的身体里。很快地膏体就被他体内略高于皮肤表面的体温暖热了，变成了更加润滑的油脂状液体。伊斯坎达尔进出着一根手指，似乎是想让他习惯这种被进入的动作。他亲了亲自己的耳朵，感觉就像在安抚一个动物的幼崽。

渐渐地手指的动作从单纯地进出变成了细密地按摩，伊斯坎达尔在内壁上寻找着让他尽快打开自己的隐秘之处。与韦伯不同，上一次处于主导地位的他已经很熟悉这具身体了，他用指腹摩擦着那片敏感的皮肤，然后出其不意地摁了下去。

一声惊呼破口而出，韦伯立即死死咬住了嘴唇。那是他从没体验过的可怕的感觉，酥酥麻麻的无力感迅速从那一点传遍全身，他的前面也弹动着变的更硬了，更该死的是伊斯坎达尔似乎完全料到了他的反应，手掌揉弄着他挺起地分身，晕开头部一片湿漉漉的液体。

韦伯抱住肩膀，下身已经脱离了自己的控制，处于本能的安全感，他想蜷缩起自己还能控制住的上半身。然而伊斯坎达尔再次破坏了他的自我保护，撸动分身的手顺着肚脐向上一路摸到了胸口，带茧的拇指和食指捏起他胸前的红点捻动揉搓。

意识在欲望的慢火灼烧下变得迟钝。后穴的手指不断增加，有节奏地、若即若离地刺激着他的敏感点，胸前又被反复拉扯揉搓，两侧的乳头传来了阵阵针刺一般的感觉，那里已经在对方的蹂躏下完全肿胀了起来。

直到伊斯坎达尔的手指全部离开他的身体时，韦伯才惊觉他的身体已经在不知不觉间吞下了对方的三根手指。这个认知让他忽然清醒了一瞬，继而才发现自己啜泣的泪水已经沾湿了一大片枕头，想到这里他的全身不禁剧烈地颤抖了一下，弹动的后腰让臀部蹭到了身后一个坚硬而火热的物体。当他明白那是什么的时候，身体彻底僵住了。

伊斯坎达尔用一只手臂抱住他的身体，一只手握住自己壮硕的分身，让喷张地、分泌着液体地头部在韦伯的股间滑动，囊袋下方的皮肤到后穴，然后轻轻顶开穴口的一点点皮肤再退出来。

“别害怕。”

他在他耳边低声说道，声音里带着隐忍地低哑，粗重而火热的喘息打在耳边和侧颈的皮肤上。韦伯忽然被对方表现出的努力压抑的欲望抚慰了，他知道伊斯坎达尔已经忍耐很久了，这样的珍惜柔软了他心中的慌张。

“进来吧……”

韦伯拉过伊斯坎达尔搂住他的手，抵在自己的唇边，小声说道。

声音过后，他即感觉到了伊斯坎达尔的坚定，分身的头部抵在他的穴口上，趁着破开穴口的一瞬间送入了圆润的顶端。

“嗯！”

这是撕裂一般地疼痛，相比之下方才轻轻破开穴口的滑动仿佛是在亲吻。他死死咬住下唇忍住了呼痛声，脑海在痛感带来的紧张中反而想了许多冷静的事情。他应该早点在房间里布置下隔音结界，希望格蕾没有听到发生在这里的难以启齿的响动。

被他握住抵在嘴唇下方的伊斯坎达尔的手指忽然伸进了他的口中。

“别咬自己，咬我的手指。“

把伊斯坎达尔两根粗壮的手指含在口中，让韦伯一句回答的话也无法说出，他摇了摇头，伊斯坎达尔感觉到他的牙齿只是轻轻的触碰着自己的手指，根本不敢使劲，而此带来的后果是他不知所措的舌头只好卷住了入侵的手指，让津液顺着脸颊流下。

伊斯坎达尔继续向内前进，渐渐地，他感觉到忍不住疼痛的韦伯还是轻轻咬住了他的手指，鼻腔里发出小兽般让人怜爱的呜咽。

当他完全进入后才从韦伯的口中拿出手指，指节上有一圈浅浅的牙印。终于被放过口腔的韦伯哭出声来，他抖动着肩膀轻声哭泣着，伊斯坎达尔忍不住柔声问道。

“很疼吗？”

他混乱的点了点头，又摇了摇头。

伊斯坎达尔的忍耐也差不多到达了极限，尤其是韦伯可怜的哭泣彻底击败了他的自制力，在确定后穴没有受伤后，伊斯坎达尔把被挤到墙边的韦伯抱起，让他躺在自己身上。

姿势的改变牵动了体内的巨物变换了一个角度，一种介于痛感和快感之间的折磨从被完全撑开的穴口和敏感的甬道内传来，韦伯瑟缩着哭的更厉害了。

伊斯坎达尔顺着他的人鱼线摸到腿根，把他的大腿彻底张开。然后腰部发力开始了一阵释放本能的冲刺。肉体的撞击在寂静的房间中响起一阵拍打的声音，被拖入狂潮中的韦伯忍不住张嘴发出一声声掺杂气音的惊呼。脑海中始终无法完全被欲望抽离，保持着最后一丝清醒的羞耻心，提醒着他不能发出淫糜的声音让睡在隔壁的内弟子听到，而这一丝理智却让身上发生的事情变得更加清晰。

他感觉到伊斯坎达尔的动作愈发不受控制，有力的腰激烈挺动着，将他向上一次又一次快速顶起，分身进出的幅度也越来越大，几乎退出到只留头部还在体内，又快速整根插回，有几次甚至彻底退了出来，带出肠道内在刺激下分泌出的液体，让股间变得更加滑腻。

敏感点被反复顶撞，韦伯的身前已经积攒起了饱满的欲望，翘立挺起了一个好看的弧度。龟头反复磨蹭着伊斯坎达尔按在他小腹上的手背，但对方似乎并不打算帮他的忙，任欲望在缓慢的积累中自由勃发。

“啊！”

韦伯从喉咙深处发出一声隐忍不住的惊呼，仿佛带出了胸腔内的所有空气。伊斯坎达尔的手背上感受到了一阵湿润，这股精液忍耐太久，甚至喷溅到了他揉按在胸部的另一只手。而他在此时达到敏感巅峰的身体，每一分每一寸都在叫嚣着灭顶的愉快。

后穴紧紧绞住体内的分身，伊斯坎达尔用力钳制住他高潮中无意识的挣扎，用力戳刺着他那比处子时更加紧致的穴道，最终把精液射进了他体内深处……

结束了……

韦伯意识涣散地想到。高潮过后，一片光怪陆离的景象涌入了他的脑海中，像中了催眠术一样，连身体上的感觉也变得麻木而迟钝，思绪开始自由发散，不知跑向了何方。

汗湿的后背接触到了床单，后穴好像被什么柔软的东西擦拭着。他困倦地眨了眨眼睛，侧头看到伊斯坎达尔把用过的纸巾揉成团扔进垃圾桶内，然后又抽了一张新的。

应该买安全套……不、不是让格雷买……格蕾……想洗澡……这样出去会被格蕾看到……不能洗……不能让她知道……

脑内的天人大战声音越来越小，最后他感觉到额头上传来了一个温柔的亲吻。

“睡吧。”

伊斯坎达尔对他念了一句咒语，很快就起效了。

FIN.


End file.
